The present invention relates to an improved clutch member for a differential mechanism for rotatably driving a pair of aligned axially-spaced output shafts from a rotatably driven input shaft. The inner teeth of the clutch are configured to more accurately mate with the teeth of a cam member of the differential to provide smoother operation and a longer service life of the differential.